In the Tides of Who We Are
by Levi Yeager
Summary: In life, our excuses are not merely black and white, but gray. You are my sunshine and I am your moon. In these tides of strife, I will always treasure you. Thank you for showing me who I needed to be; myself. Riren/Ereri LevixEren Short drabble! Enjoy


**c: I'm busy with reading a novel for next year in English, and I've been stumped on my main story. I don't know why, because I know what I need to write, but it just won't come out the way I want it to. Uggh, the life of writer's block. So sorry! = 3= This was written out as a post, so I turned it into a small fanfic. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**_In the Tides of Who We Are_**

**_Levi_**

I always find myself wandering in my own thoughts.

They're never simpleminded, but always vexing plentiful answers from me.

I'm lost in thought about everything "wrong" as if I'm trying to decipher who I am through the bleak window of black and white.

_Gray. _

Everything in this world is gray because we believe it to be.

There is no justified right or wrong; nothing that can convict us of being genuinely evil.

We are saints in our own vision, or evil in our eyes, and that's what matters.

Yet, no one wants to declare they are evil; so the continuity of gray.

Gray _is_ human.

Gray knows of our flaws and creates reason for our flaws.

We've done things we regret, hurt those we wish we hadn't, and we always hope for a tomorrow to ease our grief.

But we all know, what happened yesterday; _happened yesterday. _

Denial can feed off us, until we're nothing more but thin wisps of our subconscious.

But unless we truly awaken from our own perspective and see it from another's, we are hopelessly falling.

**_Eren_**

I fear of making mistakes.

I fear the experience of someone being disappointed in my actions.

I bitterly despite those feelings, and I try my best to stray from them.

I am selfish because I want to keep my conscience clear, but it has been long ago tainted.

Yet there was someone who could my dismay completely around.

The scars of my life pale in comparison to their genuine beauty.

They are abundant in flaws, as am I, but they carry themselves with the epiphany of righteousness.

**_Levi_**

They are my precious sunshine; my flower.

I am their moon; their butterfly.

I cannot survive without their light, or the nectar from their eloquent blossom.

I steal from them what I lack, and for that I am cruelest being of all.

**_Eren_**

It is from great strides and my sullen mind that I finally found another breakthrough into just who I am.

I thought I was beneath everyone's shoes.

I wasn't anything that mattered; I was _replaceable_.

I thrived off the attention of being important, of being needed.

_Wanted._

I wanted to know that my existence wasn't pointless or a waste.

My entire life, I felt the shame of not being good enough for anyone, that I couldn't save anyone.

I strayed from who I was inside; causing my dismal mind to counterattack in a war.

I stirred, I woke up, and then I finally opened my eyes for what would be the last time in a great while.

My heavenly angel blindly shielded me from the true cruel pain of my transgressions, until she knew I would be able to carry it on my own without worry.

And since I awakened, my heart knew exactly what I sought after.

**_Levi_**

I am my own sun, my own moon; the flower that relies on the butterfly to pollinate.

Someone can't complete me, only my broken soul can.

That doesn't aid in the fact that I will do anything to be around my precious sunshine.

I love them more than the mud puddles love the rain.

My sweet and gentle lover; how I loved them for what feels like eternity.

I will always love them; regardless of the tide pools that swirl around and stir danger.

I am grateful and in debt to their benevolence.

**_Eren_**

So I will treasure them forever; give them the love they deserve, and always do my best to watch over them.

They gave me the one thing I desired, a push to realize that I need to love myself before I can truly love anyone else.

_To you, my lover._

_Thank you._

* * *

**End~ Thank you very much for reading! Sorry I have failed to update my other story! D: It will be back, once I finish my book! Sorry!**

**If you enjoyed, let me know! ;D I could always write more stuff like this. (I get frustrated by the novels I am forced to read. xD I vent out my frustrations like this. c: )**

**Thank you again for reading! It means a lot! 3 Have a wonderful night!**


End file.
